Through Wind and Rain, I’ll Be Here
by numberoneseeker
Summary: OneShot It's a dark and stormy night, who said that love cant be expressed in this type of weather?


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Hey guys! I'm back! This is my first oneshot fanfiction in ages an I know sum of my other stories haven't been finished yet, don't worry, I'm getting there lol so I hope you enjoy, here we go!**

Through Wind and Rain, I'll Be Here

It was a dark and stormy September night. 16 year old Harry Potter was staring out over the Hogwarts grounds deep in thought. As the rain pounded against the windows a small figure could be seen running across the grounds, heading for the lake. Harry stared intently and after a few seconds realised exactly who it was, Hermione.

She had left the common room around seven o'clock that night to go to dinner with Ben. Ben Parker, Gryffindor seventh year, brown hair and blue eyes. To say the least Hermione was quite surprised when he asked her to dinner. She accepted but when she did, Harry felt something surge in his heart, although he couldn't quite place what it was. Sure he liked Hermione, she and Ron had been his best friends since first year, but he often wondered if something had changed between her and himself recently.

He opened the window to get a clearer view of exactly where Hermione had gone and after a harder look, he saw a small bundle crouched together near the bottom of the old oak tree that hovered over lake, giving some protection from the menacing weather above.

As fast as he could, he slammed the window shut, grabbed his cloak of the arm of the chair and sprinted out of the common room. It was already half an hour to curfew, but as this moment he couldn't care less, all he wanted was to get to Hermione as fast as his legs would take him.

As he turned onto the final corridor that led to the main doors of the castle, he heard a noise. He stopped abruptly and listened, footsteps were heading his way and fast. He sighed in annoyance and hid behind a small niche in the left wall. As the figure approached Harry his heart begin to pound in his chest, for fear he might get caught. He held his breathe as the owner of the footsteps briskly strode past him. He never saw their face but could tell from the long black robes and greasy dark hair that it was Professor Snape.

Luckily for Harry, Snape seemed to be in just as much of a hurry as he was. The professor rounded the corner at the end of the corridor and the footsteps died away. Almost at once, Harry sped off again and reached the main doors within a matter of seconds. As quietly as he could, he slipped through them and bolted off towards the lake. The rain still dancing on the ground outside, almost harder that before if possible, blurred Harry's vision partly, but he didn't care. He ran as fast as he could and soon reached the figure under the tree.

He slowed his pace and caught his breath before he approached her. Her head was buried into her knees and she had her arms wrapped protectively around herself. Slowly he walked over to her and knelt down beside her. She lifted her head and Harry's breath caught in his throat, her hair was a mess, her eyes were bloodshot and tears poured out of her eyes and to him, she was still the most beautiful thing he had ever saw. She gave another sob and threw her arms around Harry's neck causing him to fall down on his knees. Instantly his arms went around her and just held her for what seemed like hours, but he didn't care.

The rain still poured around them as Harry held Hermione tightly. After a while she lifted her head and looked up at him. He smiled down at her and she lightly smiled back. No words were needed after that. Harry could tell that just by the way Hermione looked at him that she loved him, and appreciated him coming out here for her. Maybe she even loved Harry the way he loved her, but only Hermione knew, and maybe in time, she would find a way to tell him this.

**A/N: okay that's all folks! Its up to you if you want to review, but please do, it helps a lot, and also if you have any idea or plot bunnies, feel free to tell me in a review hehe okay so until next time, adios amigos!**

**numberoneseeker**

**xXx**


End file.
